


【中部5p】出格

by Aaaaaajiu



Category: cxx
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaaajiu/pseuds/Aaaaaajiu
Relationships: All昶, 中部5p
Kudos: 1





	【中部5p】出格

散鞭漫不经心地落下来，在光裸的皮肤上染出成片的红痕，同样轻浅的痛感往身体里扩散。

他跪趴在床上，光裸的背顺着散鞭的力道往下塌陷，配合着屁股撅起正好是一道没有瑕疵的弧度。原本无意识搭在腰上的手在一瞬间收紧，力气多用了三分，暧昧地传递体温，在彼此接触的方寸间低温灼烧。他清楚自己可以变得有多诱人，也乐得在这样的场合放肆展示。反正镜头和镜头是不一样的。反光板镁光灯和手持的家用摄像机天差地别，记录的也是两幅面孔，两个人。或者说，已经不能被称之为人。从眼罩戴上的那一刻起就不再是人，自甘退化成求欢的小兽，被本能驱使，迎向滚烫的爱欲，不知满足地索求。

左胸的金属乳环连了电线，微弱但清晰的电流源源不断刺激着，像一叠不合常理的海浪，高低起伏全都脱离规则，比致幻剂上瘾。这时候早没有规则逻辑可言了，潮起潮落全都不受掌控，光是被动承受就已经欲罢不能。他全身都泡在四面八方涌上来的情潮里，一双手臂软得几乎撑不住身体，频繁地要坠落进下方欲火燎原的深渊里。可面前的人总是托着他的下巴把他从海底捞起来，一寸一寸吻他的嘴唇和颈侧，继而往上去咬他的耳垂。温热的舌尖在耳廓打转还不满足，在耳孔里进出模仿性交的动作带来的快感是他万万没有预料到的。这具身子大概天生是为欲望而生的吧，每一处都性感至极，又敏感至极，毫无保留地做双向的催情剂，一点火星蔓延的火势就够烧穿天去。

他其实更偏爱被绝对掌控，双手拷住禁锢在头顶，手腕在激烈的冲撞和迎合挣扎中不断和金属摩擦升温，被尖锐的边角磨破出血，染红了床单就是最妖艳的画。此时手被拷牢在背后压在后腰和床单之间也许差了那么一点意思，但是多几个人总有别的方式弥补缺失的快感。性器被包裹进口腔，柔软嘴唇滑过柱身的幅度刚刚好把他架在欲望的火焰上灼烧，外焰温度过高，但他还是奢求能做飞蛾扑火冲进去。有人在做他的助推器。事先做了扩张的后穴已经塞进一枚跳蛋，随着他身体的摆动有一下没一下地擦着敏感点，间隔是无限不循环的数列，他或许有缘探寻很长一段尾巴。好心的助推器先生伸进两根手指，把跳蛋往深处推，真正地碾在敏感点上，震动频率又加快一些。再塞进第二枚的时候他已经在脱力边缘，无奈性器涨的发疼也还是被拿捏着射不出来。手指顶在穴口煽风点火，两只不一样大小不一样频率的恶魔就毫无顾忌地在他的身体里撒野作恶。他觉得几乎要谱出一支奏鸣曲来，他抑制不住地喘息和媚叫就是鼓点，如影随形。

有人帮他拨开汗湿的碎发。

清醒和昏沉之间只差一个天堂。

到最后他已经记不清楚被谁折腾了几轮，是谁带着他去浴室清理，只记得热水流淌过身体的时候全身都放松了，积压了太久的郁结和烦躁都被带走，只剩下白茫茫的一片光。又可以重新开始。


End file.
